Charmed once, Charmed forever
by evaTR
Summary: ¿Qué relación guardan los sueños de Piper, las llamadas de Paige y el extraño y constante presentimiento de Phoebe de que algo gordo va a pasar? La llegada de una desconocida a la familia Hallwell va a provocar muchos calentamientos de cabezas y problemas, además de desvelar grandes secretos. ¿Cuál será el destino de la casa Halliwell?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Está corriendo tan rápido como puede, no sabe que es exactamente o que la persigue, solo puede sentir su acelerado corazón y su respiración entrecortada, sabe que está a punto de alcanzarla, apenas a unos metros atrás; se plantea pararse unos segundos a respirar pero sabe que no es buena idea, mientras le da vueltas a esa posibilidad tropieza en una zanja de piedras. Se levanta torpemente y comete uno de los mayores errores de su vida, girándose hacia atrás, la sombra de lo que fuese que la estuviese persiguiendo cubrió más de diez metros de radio a su alrededor, es un demonio asquerosamente feo. Tras el demonio oye una voz que le resulta familiar, la criatura se contorsiona antes de atacarla, dejando ver tras ella la sombra de una mujer de cabello oscuro, está encadenada a casi un kilómetro de ella pero aun así consigue verla. Justo en el momento que su perseguidor se lanzaba contra ella todo se vuelve oscuro. Piper abre los ojos de golpe, incorporándose bruscamente, con el corazón y la respiración agitados; Leo se despierta al notar tanto movimiento y suspira al verla, se sienta a su lado en la cama y acaricia su espalda, dejando un beso en su hombro y tratando de calmarla: Cuando siente que se ha calmado un poco y que ya no va a gritarle si le habla decide preguntarle.

-¿Otra pesadilla? –sigue acariciando su pelo, algo preocupado.

-Para variar –suspira y deja la cabeza en su hombro- Puede que sea algún demonio… ¡Agh! Tengo que matarlo, no puedo seguir durmiendo así, me atacan más demonios mientras duermo que por el día –reguñe, ya que llevaba varios meses teniendo pesadillas de ese tipo y de muchos otros, pero siempre en las que ella estaba en peligro y había una mujer morena encadenada.

-¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser esa mujer que aparece siempre? –Leo se levanta al ver la hora y empieza a vestirse, espera a que su mujer se vista también y bajan a preparar el desayuno.

-No, sólo he podido verla muy poco tiempo, además siempre que me giro está demasiado lejos, será unos pocos años mayor que yo por su altura, está demasiado delgada como si llevase meses e incluso años comiendo muy poco y tiene el pelo negro y largo –suspira y comienza a preparar tortitas mientras el café se calienta.

-Puedo preguntarles a los Ancianos en la escuela de magia pero no puedo prometerte nada, cada vez que saco el tema me dicen que no tienen ni idea y, o cambian de tema o desaparecen directamente. No sabes nada aparte de eso y de lo que me dijiste de que parece estar capturada por alguien o algo ¿verdad? –termina de llenar de leche los tres vasos y echa café en dos tazas.

-No, nada –suspira y alza la voz- ¡Niños, hora de levantarse! ¡Es casi la hora de ir a clase! –coge una de las tazas de café y bebe un sorbo, sirve las tortitas en tres platos y hace unas pocas más para ella y para Leo.

Tanto Chris como Leo orbitan directamente hasta la cocina y empiezan a comer sin saludar siquiera. Se centran únicamente en los platos frente a ellos, que acababan de llenar de sirope de chocolate y en los vasos de leche. Sus padres los miran alzando ambas cejas y niegan, los miran sin decir nada, esperando a que se den cuenta de que ellos y su comida no son el centro y lo único del mundo. Melinda baja las escaleras lentamente, todavía un tanto dormido y se acerca a ellos, los abraza y les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, después de darles los buenos días se sienta en su sitio y empieza a desayunar con tranquilidad, intentando permanecer al margen de la disputa de Chris y Wyatt sobre la última tortita de Chris y que su hermano mayor le había quitado.

-¡Mamá, me ha quitado mi tortita, dile que me dé una de las suyas, no es justo! –Piper rueda los ojos y los mira seria.

-Dejad de discutir por tonterías, Wyatt, dale una de las tuyas.

-No voy a darle nada, se la ha comido e intenta haceros creer que se la he cogido –suspira y sigue comiendo como si nada.

Antes de que el hermano mediano pudiese contestar Melinda pone una de sus tortitas en su plato y le sonríe levemente, sigue desayunando tranquilamente haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Chris le da un beso en la mejilla y sigue desayunando, tras murmurar un "gracias" lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella lo oyese. Wyatt mira su plato culpable y hace orbitar una de sus tortitas al plato de su pequeña hermana, sonríendole levemente, como disculpa. Piper y Leo miraron la escena desde el principio, con curiosidad por el resultado, sonrien cuando ven lo que hacen y se besan coincidiendo en lo adorables que eran. Melinda a pesar de ser la más pequeña parecía ser la más lista, era capaz de poner paz entre sus hermanos con unas pocas palabras y hacer sentir culpable a cualquiera por cualquier cosa, además era la niña más adorable que podía haber, siempre era amable y simpática con todo el mundo, incluso intentaba razonar y hacerse amiga de los demonios que los atacaban continuamente, cosa que a sus padres no les hacía mucha gracia, ya que se arriesgaba de forma innecesaria e inútil. Un estruendo en el salón hace que todos se tensen y dejen de desayunar, mirándose unos a otros, nerviosos. La única que hace como si nada es la pequeña, alza la vista de su plato y sus ojos brillan con un leve destello de alegría, se levanta sin prisa, aunque emocionada de su silla y camina hacia el salón con paso decidido; Piper coge su brazo y la mira entre confusa y preocupada.

-¿Dónde crees que vas pequeña? Vuelve a sentarte –la mira seria y mira a Leo de reojo- Quédate con ellos, voy a ver qué es.

-No, tengo que ir yo, le estaba esperando –se suelta del brazo de su madre y corre hacia el salón, ignorando las caras de confusión de todos. Sus hermanos se levantan y siguen a sus padres tras ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Melinda corre hacia la adolescente que hay tirada en el salón, sobre la destrozada mesa, se arrodilla a su lado y usa sus poderes de luz blanca para curarla, empieza a sanar lentamente todas las heridas que tiene, de toda la clase y por todo el cuerpo. El resto de la familia miran a las dos jóvenes entre confusos, sorprendidos y preocupados. Piper hace una mueca al ver la mesa del salón ¿por qué siempre que había problemas la casa acababa destrozada? No tenía sentido y era una lata, ella y Leo se pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo libre reparando los muebles rotos, o reconstruyendo paredes con boquetes, deseaba tan a menudo ser normal que ya había dado la idea por imposible. La desconocida abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y enfocar la escena, todos la miraban de arriba abajo, sobretodo Wyatt y Chris, que miraban su cuerpo determinando lo buena que estaba ya que tenían dieciséis y quince años respectivamente y era en una de las cosas en las que más pensaban a lo largo del día. Leo les da una colleja a cada uno y les dice que orbiten a la escuela de magia, ya que era casi la hora, además les pide que digan que Melinda no irá por razones personales; ambos hermanos obedecen desanimados por perder la oportunidad de saber que iba a pasar y envidiando a su hermana por poder perder clases. Piper mira a la joven, examinándola con detenimiento: es alta, delgada, considerablemente guapa y atractiva para su edad, rasgos afilados y perfectos, de unos dieciocho años, pelo largo, negro y ondulado; cuando abrió los ojos, Piper los mira con un deje de atípico en su mirada, le resultan familiares pero no termina de ubicarlos, ¿es posible que la hubiese visto en el Libro de las Sombras? Sus ojos son de un tamaño normal, color entre gris y parduzco, con pestañas largas y oscuras y cejas perfiladas y perfectas, incluso están moteados muy ligeramente de marrón. La bruja se tensa ante la posibilidad de haberla visto en el libro de las sombras, no le hace ninguna gracia que su hija estuviese cerca de ningún demonio, mucho menos que lo cure.

-Melinda apártate de ella –la coge haciendo que se levante y separándola de ella.

-¡Mamá! No es un demonio, déjame ayudarla –intenta zafarse de los brazos de sus padres sin lograrlo. La joven se incorpora torpemente, tiene el pie roto, como si se hubiese caído recientemente.

-No vas a acercarte a ella, no sabemos que es puede hacerte daño –abraza a su hija con fuerza y besa su pelo, mira a Leo, diciéndole con la mirada que suba a por el Libro de las Sombras para buscarla.

-Yo… no soy… un demonio… -habla con dificultad, demasiado cansada y con la boca demasiado seca para poder hacer más.

-Ya, y los unicornios vienen del País de las Maravillas –seguía luchando con su hija hasta que esta consiguió finalmente deshacerse del abrazo de su madre.

-¡Rebekah! –Melinda se lanza a sus brazos tirándola al suelo y besa su mejilla, la mira preocupada cuando oye que ahoga un grito de dolor- Esto… ¿lo siento? –le sonríe de forma adorable para que no se enfade con ella.

-¿Rebekah? ¿De qué la conoces? –Piper mira a Melinda cruzada de brazos y empezando a enfadarse.

-He soñado con ella, estaba en peligro y le dije que viniese aquí –se encoge de hombros y acaba de curar a su amiga, hace que un vaso con agua orbite hasta sus manos y se lo da.

-Gracias… -la joven se bebe el vaso de agua de un trago y le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero molestaros.

-Ah no, ¡de eso nada! –intenta de forma inútil controlar su enfado- Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que me expliquéis con pelos y señales que está pasando aquí –alguien orbita frente a ella y trato de irse al ver el enfado de Piper- ¡Tú tampoco vas a salir de aquí Paige! Nadie es nadie –la miró enfadada.

-Esto… yo sólo venía a preguntarte por Melinda… -la bruja mira a su sobrina alzando una ceja interrogante antes de fijarse en la otra, hace orbitar algo de ropa suya y se la lanza, fijándose en que la suya le está bastante pequeña y hecha harapos- creo que eso te vendrá. Piper, tengo cosas que hacer, dale la charla de madre exagerada y sobreprotectora a tu hija, no a mí –suspira y trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Gracias –Rebekah le sonríe leve, Melinda le tira una manta encima para que se cambie y se la quita cuando ya lo ha hecho, se vuelve a abrazar a ella- Ya le he dicho que no soy un demino, señora.

Paige y Melinda se miraron sin saber si reírse o preocuparse, miraron a Piper que salió del salón indignada, seguida por su hermana pequeña. La pequeña bruja se sentó sobre el regazo de la ya conocida desconocida y le puso cara de cachorrito.

-¿Me vas a contar alguna de tus aventuras?

-Debería irme, a tu madre no le caigo bien, dale las gracias a tu tía por la ropa –le sonríe leve sin ganas de irse realmente, pero sintiendo que a pesar de sentirse como en casa debe irse.

-¿Me vas a contar al menos si la has encontrado? –juega con un mechón de su pelo, distraída.

-¿Encontrar a quién? –Leo entra con el Libro y se sienta en un sofá, las mira alzando una ceja al verlas así y niega.

-A su mamá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-¿No tienes padres? - Leo mira a la adolescente de arriba abajo confuso Bueno, quiero decir, ¿no sabes donde están o si están muertos?

-De mi padre no sé nada, de mi madre que me abandonó, eso me dijeron mis padres adoptivos. Pero la realidad que estoy empezando a averiguar es muy distinta, al parecer la Tríada se la llevó, la mantuvieron retenida y me vendieron a unos demonios como esclava cuando nací; cuando las Embrujadas mataron a la Tríada el demonio que la custodiaba se la entregó a la nueva Fuente como ofrenda, está en el plano de los demonios, pero no sé en qué parte –hace una mueca triste-

-Qué raro… no sabía que la Tríada tuviese a una bruja que no fuesen Christy o Billie bajo control –hace una mueca- ¿Cuántos años tienes? No cuantos aparentas, si no cuantos tienes realmente.

-Tengo dieciocho, ¿por qué? –lo mira sin entender a donde quiere ir a parar.

-Porque me recuerdas muchísimo a alguien pero no es posible –niega- déjalo, no tiene importancia –sonríe leve.

Antes de que puedan seguir hablando un demonio aparece frente a ellos y mira alrededor buscando algo con atención, sin motivo aparente, hasta que finalmente repara en Rebekah y se la queda mirando fijamente. Esta se levanta en tensión dejando a Melinda en el suelo, le mantiene la mirada al demonio. La criatura le enseña los colmillos y contrae su verde cara antes de abalanzarse sobre ella; la bruja hizo un peculiar guiño con los ojos lanzando al demonio contra la pared, con considerable fuerza y dejándolo inconsciente. Melinda la miró triste y culpable.

-Lo siento mucho, pensé que aquí no te encontrarían, que con todas nosotras aquí no vendrían –agacha la mirada culpable.

-No es culpa tuya pequeña, yo vi que vendrían. Sólo he venido a saludarte y a decirte que me alegro de que estés ahí siempre –le da un beso en la mejilla y mira al demonio.

-Jo… -mira mal al demonio- reviéntalo –la mira a ella, hablando con total seriedad.

-Al final también serás una pequeña bruja patea culos –le saca la lengua y mira al demonio de nuevo- si ves a la Fuente, dile que se quede en el infierno –hace un gesto con ambas manos haciendolo explotar. Suspira y mira a la pequeña, sin saber que tanto Piper, como Paige, y como Phoebe, que acababa de entrar en casa la han visto hacer todo eso. Además de Leo, que la mira incrédulo- ha sido un placer verte –le da un beso en la mejilla y se gira- esto… ¿por qué me miráis como si hubieseis visto un fantasma?

-¿P-prue? –Piper la miraba conmocionada, con un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia.

-No puede ser Shanx te mató –Phoebe, ahora abrazada a su hermana mayor, miraba a la joven ladeando la cabeza, como intentando averiguar si de verdad era su hermana mayor.

-Pensaba que la mató un demonio –Paige también la observaba de arriba abajo, mirándola con detalle.

-No sé de que habláis, ni siquiera sé quien es esa tal Prue –la joven retrocedió, sintiendose algo incomoda por las atentas miradas de las tres mujeres y el ex-luz blanca- y desde luego no soy yo.

-¡Parad ya! La estáis asustando ¡Abuela haz algo! –Melinda las miraba empezando a preocuparse porque iban a conseguir que su amiga saliese corriendo. Unas luces blancas aparecieron por la habitación y se unieron hasta formar la imagen de Patty, esta miró a sus hijas con cariño.

-¿Me habéis llamado? –les sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo sí, mamá y las tías están asustando a una amiga. Dicen que es Prue o algo así –suspira y coge la mano de Rebekah.

-¿Quién es tu ami…? –el espíritu se gira para mirar a la joven bruja y abre los ojos como platos- No me jodas…

-¡Mamá! ¡Esa boca que hay niños delante! –Piper niega y suspira.


End file.
